


Thor's Hammer

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SG1 reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Stiles thought he'd try something new.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 406
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #396: Hammer





	Thor's Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite where I was going to go with Full Moon Ficlet #396: Hammer, but it works!

Peter stood with Stiles outside the containment field Stiles had built. A feral werewolf threw himself against the mountain-ash enhanced cage walls.

"That's a rather interesting ward you've created," Peter said. "How did you know it would work?"

"Honestly? I didn't," Stiles grinned. "It was... educated guesswork mostly."

"And what if it didn't work?" Peter asked with a frown.

"The regular wards are just inside the new wards, so if the new wards didn't work, the existing intent wards would definitely catch them up," Stiles said. "I didn't disable the old wards, so this is an extra layer."

"What does it cost you to have the two layers of wards?" Peter was concerned.

"That's the beauty of the new wards," Stiles bounced on his toes in excitement. "They're both Rune based, but the new wards are self-powered. I don't have to do anything once they're set."

"Nothing?" Peter asked.

"Well, I need to check on them semi-regularly," Stiles admitted. "Maybe once a quarter. Definitely once a year."

"Where did you get the idea for something like this?" Peter asked.

Stiles laughed. "That's the best part. From TV."

Peter looked puzzled. "What?"

"Stargate? SG1?" Stiles said. "You've watched it with me."

"Yes, but I don't remember anything about wards," Peter admitted.

"It wasn't exactly," Stiles nodded. "But there was one episode where the Asgard had protected a planet by creating a device that scanned incoming travelers. Anyone with a symbiote is transported to a cave system and if the symbiote is still alive by the time the traveler finds the exit, they cannot get out."

"I remember that," Peter admitted. "Didn't they break it in order to get Teal'c out?"

"Yeah, but they fixed it later," Stiles waved that away.

"You took that and..." Peter said.

"The current intent wards essentially repel anyone with really bad intentions," Stiles said, waving his hands. " _We_ don't have to deal with them, but, well, someone else has to. We're okay but we haven't solved the problem and have essentially made someone else deal with it."

"True," Peter admitted slowly.

"So if I could make the wards transport the really bad threats to a holding cell, then we could deal with the problem instead of just passing it off," Stiles said.

"That's a lot of responsibility," Peter said.

Stiles sighed. "I know, but, well, someone has to start," he said. "And I thought we'd get Chris to go to the Hunter's Council to see if they want to get involved at all."

"Unlikely," Peter snorted.

"True," Stiles agreed. "But they can't say we didn't try."

"Not sure I'd want to share this with just anyone," Peter said. 

"Takes a pretty powerful Spark to set it," Stiles nodded. "Not many of those around."

"Good thing you happen to be one," Peter said.

"So I could set it up for someone," Stiles said. "That would ensure it couldn't be used in ways that were... inappropriate."

"Good thing we're good people," Peter said.

Stiles laughed. "Well, mostly good."


End file.
